forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Camel
| refs5e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Animal | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always Neutral | challenge3e = 1 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = | refs2e = | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Low-light vision | lifespan = 40 to 50 years | location = Warm deserts, Zakhara | language = | subraces = Dromedary Two-humped War camel | climate = | terrain = Any land | height = Dromedary: ~7' (210 cm) Two-humped: ~6'6" (200 cm) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = White or brown | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = One or two humps Broad feet | based = Camel | first = }} Camels were desert herd animals renowned for their ability to endure great stretches of time without water or food. Description Camels were easily recognizable for the hump or humps upon their backs. These animals were very hardy, and could survive for weeks without food or water. They also required good handling. Their fur could be white or brown. Abilities Camels had very broad feet that allowed them to step onto sand or gravel without sinking as deeply in. This granted them the ability to travel more readily over such terrain than other pack animals. A typical camel could carry a load up to nearly half a ton (450 kg) and drag well over two tons (1,800 kg). Reputation Camels were often called the "ships of the desert". They played a significant role in trade throughout Zakhara and in some parts of Calimshan. War camels were favored by the Mulhorandi god Anhur, and some rangers or druids chose camels as their animal companions. Behavior Camels had a nasty temper and often spit in the face of an abuser. Camels were shy animals, often preferring to flee than fight. They could carry heavy loads for long periods of time. Heavily loaded camels often refused to stand up once they were allowed to sit down. Combat Domesticated camels would bite, while camels trained for war would primarily kick with their hooves. Ecology Camel breeding in Zakhara was a well respected profession. Camels were the main transport throughout these lands,and demand for quality breeding was very high. Female camels could give birth once a year. Camels ate cereal, shrubs, and grass. Types of Camels Desert Camel Desert camels, or dromedaries, were one-humped camels. They were bred for long legs and big humps. Because of this, they were perfect for traveling across the harsh deserts. These slow but persistent animals were always ready to carry a huge load, making them ideal for merchants and travelers alike. Mountain Camel Mountain camels had two humps and were shorter and slower but were adapted for rocky, hilly, or mountainous terrain. They made poor desert mounts. War Camel These camels were dromedaries specially trained for war. They bit the enemy and could inflict damage with their hooves. They could carry a mounted fighter into combat. Battle camels were selected from the most powerful livestock and trained for several years. Typically, these camels were stronger and much more courageous than their desert counterparts. Racing Camel Racing camels were trained for speed and not for travel. They were typically the most beautiful of all the camels. Because they received little attention, they were sometimes very aggressive and even spit in the presence of their owner. They had small hooves and long legs, allowing them to run faster than normal camels. Appendix External Links * References Category:Animals Category:Creatures found in warm climates Category:Creatures found in deserts Category:Creatures